Appendix:Pokémon Crystal Walkthrough/Part 29
Legendary Beasts You caught as part of an in-game event. Tin Tower Tin Tower, 1F Tin Tower 2F GSC.png Tin Tower, 2F Tin Tower 3F GSC.png Tin Tower, 3F Tin Tower 4F GSC.png Tin Tower, 4F Tin Tower 5F GSC.png Tin Tower, 5F Tin Tower 6F GSC.png Tin Tower, 6F Tin Tower 7F GSC.png Tin Tower, 7F Tin Tower 8F GSC.png Tin Tower, 8F Tin Tower 9F GSC.png Tin Tower, 9F Tin Tower Summit GSC.png Tin Tower, Summit }} After you have all three Legendary Beasts in your party, take them to the Tin Tower in Ecruteak City. Talk to the at the back of the first floor and he'll give you the , which allows you to summon at the summit. This is definitely a tricky maze to get through. The items are all in the box above. Have fun! I will be going through the quickest path to . Hop right to grab the , then go back and hop to the right and around until you get to the top right corner, where the stairs are. Hop two jumps left and one down, then go around the center and hop two jumps more to the left and take the stairs. At the very top, hop two to the right and then go down. Hop two left and hop five down. Hop two right and one down, and you'll be at the next set of stairs. Go up and grab the . Go around at the very top and go left and down. Take the stairs. Bypass the warp panels and hop to the very east and hop down to the very bottom. Take the warp panel, which leads to the next warp panel. Take it and then grab the at the top. Go left and take the warp panel. Go all the way to the top left corner and grab the before taking the other warp panel. From there, take the stairs. You'll now be on the summit of the Tin Tower. Waiting to battle and to be captured is at the top. to either Olivine City or Cianwood City, and onto . Whirl Islands 1F Northwest Whirl Islands 1F NE GSC.png 1F Northeast Whirl Islands 1F SW GSC.png 1F Southwest Whirl Islands 1F SE GSC.png 1F Southeast Whirl Islands B1F GSC.png B1F Whirl Islands B1F Middle GSC.png B1F Center Whirl Islands B2F GSC.png B2F Whirl Islands B2F Inner GSC.png Lugia's Cavern }} For , you need to go to the northeast island. Jump the two ledges then go up the stairs. Go around and take the other stairs on the platform. Grab the west of the ladder. down the , then get on the small patch of land at the bottom of it. Go in the small cavern. Surf up and battle . To exit, go out of the cavern and Surf down. Take the stairs on the patch of ground below the one you're on. Surf west and take the next stairs. Follow the path out of the small cavern and jump the ledge. Take the stairs to the left and you've made it out. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Crystal